Real Genius
by Hatake Itachi
Summary: A story of high IQ's and egos clashing as the Uchiha brothers wage a war over who is the smartest and who would first land themselves in Sasuke's newest tutor's pants. KakaIta? KakaSasu?


Suburban life. A vast semi-prosperous land of sameness and repetition. Nothing is extraordinary aside from how everything is equally similar to everything else. Same size house, same amount of yard space even the same house color. It must have been a short of unconscious pattern or epidemic that even most of the families who lived in those places had two children. In such a suffocating environment of monotony and everyday routine the residents who live there would go to great lengths to find excitement. Some cheated on their wives as the wives would cheat on their husbands, as the children would be delinquent in school and do anything to enrage their parents.

As such neighborhood get together would often center around gossip and hear-say. Men boosting of what new and better electronics they had recently purchased or mistresses, the women would compliment each other on their decorations and china ware when face to face then slander one another when their backs were turned, the children often were bored wanting to be anywhere but at such parties. In mediocritiville that no one really liked and everyone tried claim they had had better over one another life couldn't be more thrilling if someone built an amusement park with a ten dollar budget.

For one family their lives were the same as every other with just a small little difference...

"I can't take that little brat anymore!"

In the living room of the Uchiha home both parents father Fugaku and mother Mikoto with their first born son Itachi sat together in front of the television because they had to spend quality family time together, so their mother/spouse said, as the loud holler reverberated off the walls.

On the couch a kindly pretty wife wearing the common housewife apparel of an expensive yet casual blouse with a long lady like skirt face lightly covered in make up so she would appear sophisticated and wholesome. At the same time it said 'I'm gorgeous, perfect and so above you.' Beside her a slightly wrinkled regal looking man in a dress and tie even in the house hair slicked back with a Wall Street Journal on his lap even though he didn't quite understand it, he could still speak of it by the water cooler the next day. The young man seventeen years old sat on a lazy boy chair off to the side would look more appropriate sitting on a throne in a dark dungeon of a middle evil castle.

It wasn't as if his clothes were ghastly. He wore a plain black t-shirt that hung off his slender frame and black slacks quite common for teenagers to wear even though he had no sort of accessory on him. It was just the aura around him. With jet black hair, cold black eyes holding a glint of intelligence beyond his years and a steely confidence not unlike what a tyrant dictator would have just looking at him made you want to bow your head with inferiority. Uchiha Itachi had that effect on everyone, including his own family. Even his father.

Itachi could read the Wall Street Journal and understand it.

All their dark eyes looked towards the stairs of the two story house at a grey hair man wearing glasses, a pile of books under his left arm, his right hand on the guardrail. He scurried down the stairs faster than his elderly appearance looked possible to do, an enraged flush on his wrinkled cheeks.

"I've had enough of that little heathen's smart lip and bad attitude, I quit. He doesn't need tutoring lessons but military school!" The old man spat at them more appropriately at Fugaku, the child's father. The woman looked affronted and embarrassed while Fugaku appeared angry with a touch of frustration. Only Itachi seemed amused with a smirk just barely a upturn of lips curled at the corners. It looked quite creepy.

The old man stomped as walked past the trio his foot falls shaking the foundation though it was not sturdy to start with, tipping over the empty vase filled with fake flowers onto the floor. His feet taking him to the door to which he forced it open and turned with a fierce expression. "My assessment is you should tie him to a tree outback and shoot him. Send the check." Then he left closing the door hard enough to tilt the picture. All eyes in the room turned to each other.

"He least he left better than the last one, he didn't rip the door off the hinge." Itachi replied with a completely serious exterior though inwardly, without admitting to his parents, he was being smug on purpose.

Fugaku put his head in his hands as he groaned, Mrs. Fugaku rubbing his back as to calm him.

"Father you can't be serious!" Sasuke, the demon child of last week's confrontation with the old man slammed his hands on the dinner table upsetting the china placement as much as the mother who valued them, she chastised him in a low authoritative voice.

Several days after the incident the whole family was at the dinner table somewhat enjoying their meals together. The elegant decoration from pristine white tablecloth to lit candles going unappreciated by the youngest member of the family, a fifthteen year old boy. As the spitting image of his brother people often wondered if their father was their father seeing as how they were far more... pretty than his was. They chalked it up to the mothers dominate genes and dismissed their accusations.

They would never find out about the gardener...

"Sasuke its been settled, I've had enough of your behavior I found someone who is very talented, a young man praised as a genius. Maybe you'll feel more comfortable with someone closer to your age that you could have things in common with." At the head of the table Fugaku sat up confidently asserting himself to the wayward boy even as the youngest teen prepared to throw a tantrum fit. At least he didn't throw his plate yet.

"Sasuke-chan you're such a fiendish little boy. If we put you in a diaper and gave you a rattle people would think you're were just an enormous baby." Itachi sat across from his brother edging him on as he calmly and methodically ate his meal only pausing to dodge the plate thrown past his head before placing his perfectly cut food into his mouth. Even his jaw was moving with precise precision. It made his little brother's hand edge toward his dinner knife.

"Stop it now! Sasuke your going to have this tutor! He is the only one who I could find to come give your lessons willingly! This time if your try to chase him away I will be force to send you off to boarding school."

"Honey no-!"

"Dad!? How can you-!?"

"What a pleasant early Christmas present." All eyes turned to Itachi at this various looks ranging from displeasure, anger and astonishment that the young man could be so cold.

Their mother had tunnel vision where her sons were concerned.

The long haired youth raised an eyebrow at to the looks bestowed upon him. "Do I have something on my face?" The inquiry was serious even spoken in an innocent tone as he reached up to wipe his cheeks. The idea that his words had anything to do with the stares far from any thought in his mind, inconceivable to be exact.

"Sasuke..." His father cut through the silence to address his furious child yet continued to watch his eldest son who was checking his reflection in a knife. "This is for your own benefit, your a very intelligent individual but with the proper education you could go farther than you ever thought possible-"

"You just want another Itachi! That all you ever cared about was your super genius son with the IQ of the next Marilyn vos Savant! It's always about Itachi! 'Just study and be like Itachi' 'At your age Itachi was reading at a college graduates level Sasuke you need to study more' 'Itachi never played those video games they just dumb down your intelligence Sasuke!' Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! My name is Sasuke! S-A-S-U-K-E! If you want the intellectual answer I was named after Kozuki Sasuke, a legendary ninja that might have existed during the Sengoku period as one of the Sanada Ten Braves. As he was best known among the Ten Braves, we know how much you love the best dad! The Ten Braves are a legendary group of ten ninja that supposedly assisted Sanada Yukimura at the battles of Osaka Castle. During the Winter Siege of Osaka. Sanada Yukimura built fortifications along the south of Osaka Castle at its weak points as such he defeated the Tokugawa forces who were approximately 30,000 men with groups of 6000! Did you want the whole text book answer on that!?" The rant ended with the teen shaking his fists before stomping out of the room deaf ears to his mother calling after him.

When the room went silent the parents started a conversation with their eyes to one another speaking with years of experience and knowledge. The were opponents already well versed enough to not need words and to already know that the mother would win but would let Fugaku have part of his way, in **'compromise'**. The remaining teen ignored them as he finished his food contemplating to himself whether or not he should go lecture/taunt Sasuke on proper table manners and the use of Sanada's real name Nobushige or paint his nails. Dinner was silent after that aside from the constant sound and noises of a hurricane blowing in an upstairs bedroom.

This night's dinner was pretty drab.

It was a dungeon, a suffocating noxious cage from which there was no escape only to struggle to survive and maybe make someone else miserable while you do it.

Alone in his room on a Friday night Sasuke was once again stuck with a tutor. Another insufferable lesson on the who, hows and whats of Japans eras history, mathematics, business administration, just about any ungodly form of sophisticated nonsense that makes you sound intelligent but really your just a stuffy unbelievable prick who feels superior to the world. Like Itachi. Sasuke snapped his pencil in two then.

He could have been hanging out at a party he wouldn't really enjoy since everyone thought getting drunk and stupid was fun as girls who he didn't like would cling to him fawning all over him slushed to the point of falling onto their backs at the mere mention of sex but at least he'd be doing something normal teenagers do. If anything he could find the idiot blond and goad him subtly into another contest the fool always initiated but always lost. It secretly made Sasuke feel better though he'd never tell a soul that.

He sat leaning back on the heels of his chair at his expensively purchased desk that his parents bought him as a supposed birthday present this year along with a book by Stephen Hawkins, **A Brief History of Time**, instead of the usual presents of video games or a bike. Hell, he'd be less disgusted if his mother bought him stylish, bland clothes that would sit in the bottom of his closet until he could sneak it into the bag to be sent to the Good Will. He received these books, cassette tapes and whatever else they could buy that was suppose to increase his mind and allow him to take in more information, just like a real genius.

For a moment Sasuke felt the honest depression that he would never be enough for his parents' approval as he was. He tucked it away in the back of his mind and instead lashed out in an ungodly rage at the mere mention of being pushed into excelling at everything from school to sports. The worse of it he couldn't help but let it happen because truthfully he really wanted them to be honestly proud of him.

It was fucking stupid.

It was then he was awoken from his stupor he heard the doorbell ring. For almost an hour now he had be waiting for his tutor to show up instead of spending his weekend brooding at a friends house generally ignoring everyone. He was stuck staring at his desktop, the Hawkins book being used as a coaster for his drinks, left untouched. The teen pouted before gritting his teeth at the sound of their muffled voices in greeting. No doubt the man was apologizing for his lateness making pleasantries empty as the condescending kindness everyone in this town showed. Sasuke felt his anger grow as he heard footfalls on the stairs up leading to his bedroom. As it was he felt ready to snap in rage the moment the man walked through the door. He shouldn't even be tutored when he had straight A's in school. The knob was turning when Sasuke grabbed the Hawkins book, it was big enough so it would hurt if it connected with the man's face like he wanted it to. Ignoring the aforementioned warning about boarding school the moment the door was opened all the way Sasuke threw the book damning the consequences.

In the moment after tossing the humongous eyesore, arm slightly weary from the weight he hurled, Sasuke's blood drained from his face at the sight of not only his tutor catching the book before hitting him like it was meant too. The teen stared shocked into submission at his tutor's** face**.

It was impossible to think the man was a teacher, unthinkable, the plumber maybe? He wore black capri pants and bare toe sandals like a beach goer would. His shirt dark blue with oil splotches on it as tightly hugged his cut body, sleeves cut off deliberately. The stains weren't just on his shirt but his muscled arms too though it looked like he tried to wash them off. He could see there was still some of the substance under the man's nails. Sasuke could feel a blush forming in embarrassment but also from just staring at the strangers handsome face and bizarre spiked white hair. It couldn't naturally be white could it? His finely set jaw, high set cheek bones, chistled nose matching the angles of his face perfectly. His only flaw, more of a unique plus, a strange scar over his left eye. The eye itself had a red iris, most likely made of glass.

The young Uchiha made a sound in his throat as the mercenary looking male began leafing through the book glancing at the pages as he walked uninvited into the room. He sat down on Sasuke's bed making himself comfortable like he was meant to be here. Momentarily the feeling of cold dread that this man wasn't just a plumber but psychotic murderer crossed his mind but instead of moving the teen stared as though he was looking at a mythical creature instead of a person. He couldn't be real after all, the man looked like a war movie hero.

"I haven't seen this since it came out. Of course I was seven then but his ideals and theoretics on beginning of life are a lot more plausible than the Christians. If there was a god why did he send his child to the middle east two-thousand years ago? To save the jews? Where was Jesus at the time when the holocaust came during World War II? Some savior they were given." The scruffy man with the sexiest body the fifthteen year old had ever seen looked pointedly at him laying the book on his bed where he ought to be sitting. Or maybe in the other's lap, his legs looked shaven...

"Sasuke-kun I am not wearing underwear if that's what your wondering about. I suppose it will please your parents to know they are paying me to be eye candy for their child and I am doing that job well." The hinted amused but very flat tone ripped Sasuke from his thoughts that tittered dangerously close to immoral, he was just thinking that right before the older man spoke as if he were a mind reader.

"What are you saying?! I was thinking of no such thing! Who the hell are you anyway coming into my room putting your dirty hands on my stuff when you're covered in grime! I can't..."

"You are obnoxious aren't you? Very slow as well. I'm you tutor, you can call me Kakashi-sensei or Kakashi-sama. Though you aren't very bright are you..." He finished the last remark with a scratch to his head like an after thought and annoyance on his behalf. So blatantly indifferent that Sasuke's pale face turned beet red with rage. The silver hair male squinted his eyes thinking if he used his imagination it was possible to see steam seeping from the boy's ears. It was also sort of a cute look on the punk kid. Undoubtedly the brat was thinking of colorful words to put in prismatic sentence given the chance, so predictable children were these days.

Just as soon as Sasuke opened his mouth to yell Kakashi stood up and swiftly was standing before him, towering over him. When the older man's hands slammed down on his desktop the brunette jumped out of his skin frighten at the change in mood. His little heart went pitter-patter in his chest as a hard gaze turned from boring into his eyes to staring at the desktop. The teen gulped trembling but trying not to show his fear and slight anticipation. What was Kakashi going to do to him? From where he sat hunkering down in the chair Sasuke got a up close and personal view of Kakashi's body. The left scarred side of his face, his neck, he could see down the dirty shirt receiving a eye-full of the top of his chest. Even for not being a woman somehow this really excited Sasuke. Like he was looking at something naughty, forbidden. There was no chest hair and it was getting closer as the older man leaned farther in. When his breath was blowing back in his face from the hard body blocking its pathway all the teen had to do was open his mouth and pull out his tongue to touch lap over the collarbone before him...

"I know it's tempting but don't lick me." A chastising voice broke him from his reverie. He hadn't done anything yet!

"Get out of my face! I was thinking of biting your throat open!" Sasuke was hoping the other man would think his red face was in anger but he was honestly ashamed of himself getting so worked up over how vanilla and earth could be such a delicious scent mixed together. When Kakashi pulled away Sauske was honestly grateful, but regretful. He would have lashed out under a normal circumstance like he did at any girl who tried to glomp him but it was intoxicating that smell, that chest, wait what was that in the sexy bastard's hands?

"What are you doing with my homework!" He tried to reach out and snatch it back but a hand to his forehead blocked him holding him childishly away from the report on Second Gulf War of Iraq. Swiftly eyes darted across the page and without the aid of his second hand Kakashi flipped onto the next one swiftly reading every word with practiced ease.

"Hold still." Kakashi commanded pushing the boy down, taking the teen's place in the chair, commandeering the desk. Sasuke scowled at him from his prone position on the floor but he hardly had time to get up onto his knees by the time Kakashi flung his notebook back in his face.

"Garbage." The harsh words silenced the teen and his notebook fell forgotten to the floor.

"Complete and utter tripe. Your thoughts are mechanical derived from execrable some hashed out drivel from opinions of inept journalists. How you no thoughts of your own? A monkey in writers studio could come up with something more original. At least I'd get a laugh, this is appalling." Sasuke felt the words as strongly as a cement block hurled at his gut. He tried to quell the nausea setting in as he stood up defensively hugging his arms around his upper body building vehemence to retaliate.

"Are you so brainwashed you only read and reprint words from a book without your own honest opinion? You can make anything sound intelligent with a few well placed words but only someone of real genius could construct words like masterful art piece from nothing but paper and his creative mind."

Never before had the teen received such a harsh criticism. Minus Itachi who's comments he never trusted anyway. All his school teacher's loved him, generously bestowing high marks with the highest praise. Even his tutors who despised everything about him would continuously boost of Sasuke's high intellect complimenting his ability to learn more quickly, comprehending his lessons better than any other student they've had. No way he was letting this miscreant come in here and do and say whatever he wanted just to get his rock off!

"And before you open your lips and say the most puerile kind of words just know you look prettier when you keep quiet." Sasuke's thunder was swept from him momentarily when good looking silver hair man called him pretty. The teen stared at him incredulously in turn he received a saucy wink. The seductive stare had him think hopeful dirty thoughts for a passing instant. With their bodies naked pressed together and Kakashi wearing a much more passionate lovers gleam in his eye. His heart drummed faster in his chest filling him with a sweet delicious warmth. Then it occurred to him.

The bastard was teasing him.

A icy feeling slithered through his blood replacing the heat he felt only moments before. The teen felt hopelessly foolish before his anger returned, ten fold. Turning away, his muscles coiling as they rose to the surface making him appear more masculine for an instant. Sasuke picked up his 32 inch plasma t.v. and ripped the cord from the wall raising it above his head before doing a quick one eighty in the other mans direction, who look just as surprised as amused. _'Fucking Asshole!'_

"Sasuke. Put the t.v. down. Not even ten minutes and you've already resorted to destructive violence. How shameful." Both set of eyes mimic to turn towards the doorway where Sasuke's older brother casually stepped into the room smirking bemused at his spoiled brother. Itachi ignored his little violent brother in favor to the man who almost boredly stared back at him. Not quite bored. More like a analytical assessment done discreetly. The long hair teen saw the one eye working, glinting, with an unfathomable amount of intelligence. The other eye was no more but glass with a really odd yet appealing kind of design. The rest of him was well, fucking sexy in the older Uchiha's opinion.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. Pleasure to meet you." To both occupants of the room the way Itachi spoke those words, they knew it was meant more than just a way for him to address Sasuke's tutor. _'Itachi's trying to get in his pants already!'_ Jealous rage welled up within the teen at Itachi trying to take something of **his** again and the almost forgotten television that had been tiring out his arms was hurled in the direction of his older brother.

Unlike the book which was heavy yet much smaller in diameter to be caught, the television met its end heaved against the open door. It connected to the solid surface slamming it shut, little partials of fiberglass and electrical wire spilled out on the floor like blood splatter. The victim, a helpless HD television barely six months old, laid gutted cold on the carpet. Tragic. The target, Sasukes brother, strategically and swifty rolled out of harms way before it could meet with his face, landing himself mere inches from their guest. Coincidence? He'd never tell.

Sasuke panted with exertion and rage. Rage like a smoking dragon reading to unleash its attack. Itachi knelt before the sliver hair male staring from his perch form with a hint of smile carefully not staring at his crotch. In due time, had to work this one with a bit of finesse. The other man followed his movement as Itachi stood back up rolling his shoulders a bit with an ache that didn't exist. The older Uchiha looked to Sasuke with a haughty smirk. "You are going to be in so much trouble for doing that."

"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out! I didn't say you could come i-"

"My parents told me you were Hatake Kakashi, you graduated from the University of Tokyo at thirteenth. That's quite a feat, I have only recently graduated barely two years ago. It's quite an honor to meet you." Itachi ignored his little brother's tantrum, so use to them as he was. It infuriated the boy to no end when he which was always a plus. Sasuke was livid. Kakashi smiled quite genuinely. This new arrival appeared to be just as interesting as his student, if not more refined. And filled out, Kakashi was too gentlemanly to say what he was looking at.

"I know of you as well, some old professor friends of mine spoke highly of the prodigy student. You beat some of the highest testing scores, including my own. I enjoy your work they shared with me I must say." Kakashi reached out a hand which Itachi took it immediately. They shared a long hand shake, eyes boring into eachother just a little too intensely. Sasuke ignored and cast aside in favor of Itachi, again!_ 'BASTARD! Two bid, fuck face, dick hole, cretin!'_ The younger man reached out with animal speed gripping the others prized hair tugging him down viciously. The older Uchiha momentarily caught surprised.

"Get the fuck out!" Then the struggle began.

Though he was caught off guard Itachi was quick to recover and reached for Sasuke's wrists pulling them into a tight iron-fist grip to get the boy to release from his hair. The teen refused to relent even with the bone crashing hold on him, stubborn as he was. Itachi kicked out tripping the teen Sasuke fell fast but not without pulling out chunks of Itachi's hair. Once on the ground he was quick to retaliate as he tugged at Itachi's leg trying to throw him down as well, the older boy fell but caught himself on his hands with his back facing the ground. Itachi used that moment to put a drop kick to Sasuke with his other leg. He missed as the teen rolled away, but freed his captive ankle all the same. They both got up in a crouch staring eachother down.

"Otouto, why do this? I meant no harm, give up now." Itachis tone was diplomatic and light. _'Show off!'_ The teen knew better, knew what Itachi was thinking without saying it. There was a crimson gleam in his eye. A taunt. _'You'll lose Sasuke to me, Kakashi as well as this fight.' _The younger boy would have neither happen! Staring back grimly with thoughts of death and dismemberment swirling in his eye, he readied to charged just as Itachi stood up quickly his hands fell at his side. He victory was assured!

"Sasuke!" The voice had him falter and trip over himself. He turned in time to see both his parents at the door. His father's face sinking into his hand as his mother looked on with exacerbation. Her voice raged out again. "Sasuke! What did you do this time?!" The teen looked on with frustrated anger and a touch of fear. It wasn't all his fault! Well... kinda... He turned to glare at Itachi knowing what the older boy would do next. What he did everytime! The rat bastard was reading to speak as he glared.

"Well mother..." The traitor spoke, a hint of exasperation in his voice, building up for his grand performance. Yet before he could even start he was cut off.

"It was quite a sight indeed."

As Kakashi spoke and all eyes turned to him as he stood, looking for all the world prodigious, trust worthy. His features held a serious frown with a touch of fright. "Sasuke was going to show me a video presentation he made on energy sources relating too economical uses, pharmacokinetics, proliferation pertaining to weaponry uses, geologic disposal treatment of waste in methods of Ion exchange, synroc and geologic disposal. He was trying to get the television to operate in unison with the blue ray player as it seemed to be malfunctioning when from it's obviously flawed precarious perch on the bureau, the boy stumbled and the weight of his body verse the lack of air resistance increasing momentum the television's trajectory went from merely landing flat to having an unexpected recoil propelling towards the doorway. I'm relieved to say no one came to harm but I'm afraid the television will be of little use." He looked to have a bit of regret as he said the last part as though it was partly his own fault. Sasuke was astonished, Itachi looked bewildered while both parents stared at him wide eyed. Their mother spoke first.

"Oh my how unfortunate, but you're right at least nobody got hurt. Sorry for accusing you Sasuke." She turned to him placated by the other man's explanation. Itachi looked dissapointed.

"But-" Itachi started though shortly silenced, again.

"Mrs. Uchiha I'm quite impressed with your child, you must be immensely proud of the both of them, why I almost see no reason to even be here. Sasuke's well on his way to becoming the next Philip Emeagwali or dare I say Kim Ung-yong. Yet you already have one child genius. You both must be have intelligence beyond recognition." He smiled so sweetly it had them both ensnared by it the moment it touched his face. The brothers were stricken silent, discreetly drooling.

"Oh my ho-how kind of you to say." Fugaku stumbled over his words sounding quite giggly very uncharacteristic for his age, or even gender. Mikoto walked over the the silver hair man and grabbed him by the hand tugging him towards the door and her warm body. "Dear me of course we could use your help! Without proper direction my boy could pittle away the gift given to him. Please come with me we can discuss your salary and the duration of your time here." She lead him not just by his hand out the room but hanging on his arm. Their father momentarily glaring at her head before not so discreetly pushing her forward and wrapping an arm around Kakashi's shoulders in a manly yet intimate fashion.

"Yes of course, nothing but the best care for my son I'll be sure to have you properly compensated Kakashi. May I call you by your given name? There's no need to be so formal here."

"Of course if that is what you wish Fugaku." He stubly purred or Sasuke didnt hear it right, when was the last time he cleaned his ears? The three of them left the room with their mother sneering as they went, all ignorant to the debris of the t.v. abandoned, barely kicking it aside as they went.

Itachi and Sasuke were beyond overwhelmed, their shocked eyes met eachother for a instant before Itachi quickly hid the look. Wouldn't due to let anyone see his emotions, lest of all Sasuke.

"So quickly he worked them over. Its quite grandiose. I think I like him." The elder teen muttered outloud.

Sasuke snarled standing to his feet quick making a fist. "Dammit you slut why don't you keep away from my damn tutor. I don't want you buzzing around me anymore than necessary!" _'And I want him for myself prick!'_

A chortled laugh left Itachi's throat. "Oh why would I dare interrupt your studies little brother? I promise to return him so that he may somehow try to lift you IQ for those meager few points you have, but I most profess I don't think he'll be in one piece when I do." With that the older brother strutted towards the door leaving the teenage boy riled once again. Sasuke was already streaming curse words like a high processing download when Itachi stopped a the door as it opened before he could turn the knob. Kakashi stared in at them both with mirth.

"So I will be going lest your parents pull knives on eachother to see who gets to feel me up more." There was a pause as disgusting and unwanted thoughts that the comment left running through their brains unbidden. _'How gross!'_

"I'll be here Tuesdays and Thursdays about fiveish Sasuke. You better study hard I won't be accepting that crap you give your lesser teachers. Don't think your good looks will please me alone." The younger glowered and felt a hint of shame at his failing, yet came Kakashi's flirtatious words again making his stomach and cheeks fill with warmth. '_Don't get sucked into Sasuke! Man up!'_

"Itachi do be a good boy and take care of your brother. We will certainly see another once again, I'll make sure of it" He directed a smoldering leer at the elder before dipping out, closing the door again. Both the of teens were rendered silent by the elusive handsome man that left besotted, dumbfounded minds in his wake.

Silence permeated in the air before one of them had the gathered enough of themselves to speak.

"Itachi?"

"What Sasuke?"

"Your a good boy." The younger boy turned a knowing smirk to Itachi. The elder glared as Sasuke snickered to the look. Hissing through clenched teeth the long hair Uchiha left and Sasuke contemplated the new events.

Kakashi had actually lied to keep him out of trouble. He couldnt deny the other held a kind of natural appeal that had the teen itching to rub his body all over and up against him. Like nip to cat. If you ignored the oder man's harsh words he was quite a rare find and the boy wanted to discover that body for himself. Though one thing was for sure.

He'd had to take his fucking brother **out.**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

So Im like not super intelligent. I didn't even finish school. I played out this chapter as intelligently as I could with this sort of big idea. Most of the information came from wiki, and we know how relibable that** shit** is. This will most likely be a three or four part story. Played to the scenerio like a cat and mouse fight. **  
**


End file.
